


tell me... how deep is your love?

by darkreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Era, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, han and leia are both dead at the outset of TFA in this, the force awakens timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/darkreylo
Summary: Rey is summoned to the forest on Starkiller, and something strange happens -- more strange than beingmagickedto her brother's side -- she's raped by him.“Do you want tonight to be for nothing? All the pain and pleasure I’ve given you tonight — it will amount to nothing if you turn tail and go back to Jakku.” He pauses and puts his knife away in the calf of his boot. “Let me get you some clothes, sweetheart.”A canonverse darkfic with Sith Kylo/Sith Rey
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	tell me... how deep is your love?

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, ladies and gents!

Kylo Ren reaches out to the Legacy Saber, it shakes in the bitter cold on Starkiller Base. Rey doesn’t reach for it, and it responds to the call of the last Skywalker.

Kylo Ren ignites the saber, and marches up to Rey, who has her hands in the air, “Be merciful,” she begs him.

“ _Why should I_?” His cool breath, which comes out as a puff of steam, ghosts against her cheek.

Rey’s body trembles. He is Kylo Ren, the terror of the galaxy, and unless she’s _very_ mistaken — her brother.

“ _Because we’re family_.”

Kylo recoils and gets out of her space, “You’re nothing like me!”

Rey shakes her head, “Like calls to like, do you think I would’ve come to you — here in this godforsaken place — if you had been less alone?”

Kylo swallows hard. “I’m not alone, I have my mentor, Snoke, I have an entire —“

Rey raises a perfectly quaffed eyebrow, “What do you really have, and is it really a more powerful connection than the one you share with me?”

Kylo twirls the legacy saber, a snarl playing on his features. “Let’s find out — _sister_.”

Rey grins, she knew that _he knew_. Of course, he knew.

Rey calls his saber to her, and he snatches for it — but misses. “Did you honestly think I was going to fight you hand to hand?”

“ _No_ — no sister of mine would ever fight fair.”

Rey grins and swings the cross-guard saber over her head. And the crackling and sparking noises of saber meeting saber explodes in the rumbling woods.

Kylo swipes right, she swipes left and their sabers meet, over and over again. He uses the force to give swiftness to his movements, and she uses it for air time — literally. Rey spends half the fight flipping over his very tall body, and making swipes at his head, trying to cleave it from his body.

Finally, she misjudges the distance to the ground and accidentally flings herself into in his chest. She’s not sure of the mechanics of the fall — her eyes are closed the whole time — but she knows when she opens her eyes, their sabers are cast aside in the snow. He’s breathing hard, but definitely not from their fight. No, he’s aroused and the evidence of which is digging into her hip.

“Don’t even think —“ But Rey is cut off by a brutal kiss, and the feeling of her top being torn off her.

“Don’t look at my boner when we fight, sweet sister,” Kylo snaps, and then her back hits the hard, icy layer of old snow on Starkiller. Her breasts are bared to him.

“No!” She shrieks, but there’s no one to hear her — no one but her brother.

“Yes!” Kylo’s knife, wherever he got it from — cuts a line down her leg, as he removes her clothing.

“Stop! Kylo no!” Rey screams. But he covers her mouth, and then uses her panties — with dessert flowers on them — as a gag.

She’s disgusted to smell and taste her own arousal in her mouth. This cannot — no this isn’t happening right now.

“Be good for your older brother, ok?” Kylo coos.

She cannot respond, but she does let the tears fall. “You’re so pink and wet for me.” Kylo sighs, a manic joy in his voice.

“No please, if you ever loved me—“ She’s spit out her panties, and he looks _murderous._

“Who would love _you?_ ” Kylo’s acrid reply makes her realize she worth exactly nothing.

He moves aside his pants, and fishes himself out of his pants, and sighs with joy when he sinks into her. _He’s too big, he’s too big_! She wants to cry out, and shout and scream this blasted planet out of existence. She feels the last of her hope escape her.

When he’s done with her, and she’s got the warm and sick feeling of his spend settled between her thighs — she can feel a change happening inside her. She’d used her pain to fuel her anger. A core belief of the Sith. Something changes, morphs and bends inside her.

Kylo straightens himself out, re-does his belt, and pats her bare thigh. She’s freezing, without the warm weight of his body hovering over her.

“ _Join me_ , dear sister.”

She shakes her head tearfully and tries to convince herself that the encroaching darkness in her heart is just a passing shadow.

_It is not_.

“Kylo — mom and dad —“

“Are both dead and left you to rot in the Jakku desert.” Kylo supplies coldly.

“I can’t —“ She’s surprised she can even speak with how sore her throat is. “You _hurt me_.”

Kylo looks momentarily annoyed, “Do you want tonight to be for nothing? All the pain and pleasure I’ve given you tonight — it will amount to nothing if you turn tail and go back to Jakku.” He pauses and puts his knife away in the calf of his boot. “Let me get you some clothes, sweetheart.”

He picks her up and carries her back to the base. They begin their eternity with a sin so great even the maker cannot save them from this.


End file.
